


Drowning

by Sue Corkill (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/Sue%20Corkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jack enjoy something warm after the events of ‘Descent’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> Well, having just finished two long and angst-filled fic, I once again felt compelled to write some total fluff (okay, with just a minor amount of angst). Thanks go to Denise and chat last weekend for one of the lines. Enjoy!
> 
> Originally posted June 2002.

DROWNING

Ah, this is what he’d been waiting for ever since their near drowning on the Ha’tac. Jack scootched down even lower, adjusting the inflatable bath pillow to a more comfortable location between his shoulders, neck and rim of the tub. He chuckled, if anyone ever saw him using a pastel pink shell-shaped bath pillow he’d be laughed out of the Air Force. Fortunately, only one other person knew of its existence! Stretching his legs out and groaning, he let the heat from the hot water sink deep into his tired bones. Lordy, but it felt wonderful; he could already feel his recently injured knee starting to loosen up. While the flight back to Earth had been short and sweet, the trip back to the mountain from Area 51—where they had landed their two ‘new’ death gliders, had been interminably long.

Jack chuckled again to himself; the look on the faces of Captain Murphy and the team at Area 51 had been priceless! Major looks of shock and disbelief, and then major drooling over their newest acquisitions. Jack also had no doubt that even at this very moment salvage efforts were underway in the Pacific at the site of the Ha’tac’s explosion. Hell, Davis had actually stayed at Area 51, while SG-1 had returned to the SGC, to start facilitating the salvage and the backwards engineering on the gliders.

As for him, he was just happy to be back on Earth, on dry ground, and soaking his tired bones in his hot tub. Stretching again and groaning once more in pleasure, Jack reached over the side of the tub and snagged his beer. Taking a long swallow, he proceeded to belch loudly. Having the tub installed had been one of the best things he’d ever done, he decided, next to finally making the move on...

"Enjoying yourself?"

Startled, Jack almost dropped his beer into the tub. "Shit, Sam!" he exclaimed. "Give a guy some warning!"

"Sorry," she chuckled. He scowled at her over his beer, knowing she really wasn’t. She dropped her duffel just inside the deck’s sliding glass door, where she stood looking at him, her face alight with amusement. She slipped her jacket off, letting it drop to the floor before crossing the few feet to the tub. He sighed contentedly and held his cheek up for her to kiss, which she did.

"Dad get off okay?"

She sat down on the bench next to the hot tub and started unlacing her boots. "Yeah, he left about an hour ago."

Jack watched with more than casual interest, this was definitely better than the last time that he’d watched her strip. He shuddered just a bit at the memory; they really needed to quit getting into these life and death situations together! Rousing himself when he heard a boot drop, he asked, "Took the Tel’tac, did he?"

Sam laughed, the cheerful sound echoing off the walls of the enclosed area of the deck that surrounded the hot tub. "Yes, Jack, he took the Tel’tac with him."

"Damn...well, at least we have the gliders." He heard the other boot drop and hit the wood deck with a thud. Adjusting his position in the tub so as to take advantage of the view, he leaned his head back against his pink pillow and watched his lover finish undressing. This was definitely better than the last time they’d had to strip, he thought contentedly. Jack smiled lazily, taking another swallow of his beer as she unfastened her trousers, letting them hang off her narrow hips as she pulled her long-sleeved T-shirt over her head. She let it drop onto the bench, and then she looked over at him, a small smile lighting her features as she noticed his interest. She shimmied out of her BDU trousers then, letting them pool at her feet. She stood straight and proud then, and he drank his fill of her half-clothed figure. God, he never got tired of looking at her. A vision of her vainly struggling and sinking to the floor of the flooded Ha’tac corridor suddenly filled his brain. Another call that had been almost too close, with only the smallest of comforts that they had been together. He shivered again as he imagined being in Jacob’s place, on the Pel’tac, unable to do anything except stand by helplessly as she died. Hell, he’d been in that position before and was determined never to let it happen again.

"Move over, hon." Roused out of his reverie by her soft command, Jack did as asked, scooting over a bit as his now-naked lover put a foot cautiously into the water. Damn, he’d missed her taking off her bra and panties!

"Jeez, Jack!" She complained, slipping slowly into the tub. "Got the water hot enough?"

"I was cold," he complained as she lowered herself incrementally into the hot water. He was practically drooling now, as her pale thighs and nicely rounded ass came within inches of his face. She eased herself carefully onto the bench next to him, sinking down into the water until it was up to her shoulders. Her lovely breasts just visible beneath the surface of the water, tempting him by bobbing and swaying erotically with her every movement.

"No shrinkage here, eh, flyboy?" she teased, running a hand provocatively along his thigh under the water, just brushing his penis.

"Ah, no..." he groaned, feeling the first stirrings of arousal—something he was sure she’d intended. She chuckled wickedly and leaned back against the tub, snuggling up against his side.

"Here," he said, reaching over the side of the tub for the second bath pillow he’d already inflated and handing it to her.

"Thanks," she sighed. Jack helped adjust the mint green pillow, letting his fingers trail lightly along her shoulders in a subtle caress, delighting in the shiver than ran through her.

"Wanna’ a beer?" he asked, setting his now empty bottle down.

"No, I just want to enjoy this nice, hot water." She had her eyes closed, a pleased smile on her face. "Can you turn the jets on, hon?"

Jack sat up a bit more and reached over the side of the tub to flip the switch for the jets. The water instantly became alive, the water bubbling and foaming wildly. He settled back down to Sam, positioning himself right in front one of the jets, the hot water softly pummeling his back. He groaned, and once again stretched out next to her, their bodies touching from shoulder to thigh under the roiling water. He groped around underwater until he found her hand, twining their fingers together and resting their clasped hands on his thigh.

"This is nice," she murmured softly.

"Hmmm..." he murmured, gently rubbing his thumb along the back of her hand.

"Better than sea water."

He snorted. "Much."

"At least we were together." He felt her sink a bit lower in the water, her head moving onto his shoulder.

"For what it was worth."

She squeezed his hand. "It’s worth a lot."

Jack released her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. She snuggled against him, draping an arm across his waist, tucking her hand into the small of his back. She started a gentle massage that soon had him moaning softly with pleasure. The soothing heat of the water and the gentle pulses of the jets, along with her tender touch, making him forget he had recently been drenched—and almost drowned—in freezing sea water and then left to dry most uncomfortably.

"How’s your knee feeling?"

"Hmmm?" he asked, vaguely aware that she’d said something to him.

"Your knee?"

He moaned in protest when he felt her hand leave his back but she quickly had him gasping with pleasure as she feathered a light touch across his belly and down to his groin. She gently started stroking his already semi-erect penis. God, but her hand was hotter than the water surrounding them as she expertly fondled him, his flesh expanding and growing under her touch. "That’s not my knee," he managed to gasp, his eyes closing on a rush of pleasure and his head lolling back on the ledge of the tub, his movement dislodging his pink pillow.

She laughed quietly; pulling her arm from around him and tossing the pillows out of the tub as she gave his burgeoning erection one last squeeze and released him.

"Tease," he mumbled, his breath already coming faster and his body demanding more of her touch. Sam gave him a quick kiss, and he opened his eyes to find her shifting position then, water sloshing over the sides of the tub when she moved, arms and legs gently tugging and pulling and sliding and mingling as she straddled his thighs. Jack steadied her with his hands on her slender waist, scooting his butt a bit forward on the bench and bracing his feet against the opposite ledge.

"Am I hurting you?" she asked, her voice breathless as she knelt over him, holding onto his shoulders and cautiously easing her weight down on his thighs.

"No, baby...you’re just killing me." Jack moaned helplessly when she wriggled her pelvis up against him, his penis caught and held quite nicely between their bodies.

She laughed again, that low, sultry one that always turned him on, her fingers lightly massaging his nape as she rubbed her belly against his firm erection. "You know what I’ve wanted to do every since we left that damn Ha’tac?"

"No..." he groaned, when she leaned even closer to him, pressing her breasts with their already tight and pebbled nipples into his chest.

"This," she whispered, capturing his lips in a hungry kiss.

Jack felt like his head was going to explode as Sam devoured his mouth with hers. Opening his mouth to the insistent pressure of hers, he moaned softly as her tongue swept in, gliding along his teeth, seeking out and stroking his tongue. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as the mating of their mouths continued. Just when he thought he was going to drown from her kiss, she released his mouth, dropping her head to his shoulder as they both gasped for breath.

He was still trying to catch his breath, the steam rising from the bubbling water in soft wisps around them, when Sam recovered and began planting kisses along his jaw line, one hand wrapped around his back while the other snaked down between their bodies. His arms tightened convulsively around her and his breath hissed out sharply when she raked her nails low across his belly, her hand fastening once more around his rigid length. Jack could barely think coherently when her teeth fastened onto his earlobe, tugging gently, her voice a sultry whisper. "Know what else I’ve wanted?"

"No...baby...unhhh...." Jack’s vocabulary was reduced to another series of unintelligible groans as Sam raised up slightly on her knees and guided his erect penis to the entrance of her soft channel. He slid his hands down her back to her hips, his fingers pressing deeply into her firm flesh as he waited in breathless anticipation for her next move.

"This," she purred, slowly sinking down onto him.

Jack cried out her name at the first hot press of his penis into tight heat, grasping her hips firmly and thrusting up powerfully with his pelvis, forcing her to take all of him. He dimly heard her soft gasp and the sudden tightening of her muscles, but then she sighed and melted around him, her body all at once as fluid and mellow, the water surging and rolling around them. Sam’s knees tightened against his hips and she rested her forearms on his shoulders, her breasts brushing against his chest just under the water, her hands gripping the edge of the tub behind him. His brown eyes were dark with desire as he gazed at her; the look of dazed passion on her beautiful face telling him that her previous self-control had deserted her in the face of their mutual arousal. Keeping his feet braced on the opposite ledge, Jack pressed his upper back against the side of the tub, giving him the added leverage he needed to move with his lover.

Sam began rocking slowly against him and Jack followed her lead, moving his hips in a leisurely pattern with her. She panted softly; her lips parted slightly, sweat streaking down her face from the heat of the water and their movements. Jack leaned forward, bringing his face to hers, his tongue snaking out and licking the droplets of sweat from her temple. She whimpered, her hips jerking abruptly against his, her arms wrapping around his neck and clutching at his own sweaty and damp head.

A low growl rumbled up from deep in his chest and Jack started moving in earnest against her, his hard hands guiding her movements. They strained against each other, the tug and pull of her internal muscles squeezing his rock hard penis, tearing at his raveling will power. Hanging on desperately to what was left of his self-control, Jack slid his right hand through the pulsing water to where they’re bodies met, his clever fingers rapidly finding and deftly stroking his lover’s clitoris. Sam’s hips jerked convulsively against his hand at his first caress and she cried out softly, her supple body shuddering in harmony with the insistent pressure of his touch.

"Jack...please..." she sobbed breathlessly, burying her face in his throat, "help me...."

"Whatever you say, baby," he growled, increasing the intensity of his touch until he felt her whole body suddenly stiffen against him, her pelvis grinding against his hand.

"Jack!" she wailed, caught on the edge, her hands clenching almost painfully in his hair.

"Come on, Sam; come for me, babe," he muttered harshly, thrusting his hips up sharply, stroking insistently at her tender bud until her hips started jerking convulsively against him, her sweet cries of pleasure telling him of the release cascading through her.

"Oh, Jack," she moaned finally softly, her body a warm weight gradually relaxing against his, the water continuing to swirl and rush around them.

Still trapped deep within her still throbbing body, Jack tightened his arms around her and resumed thrusting. Already feeling the first tendrils of his orgasm curling at the base of his spine, it didn’t take Jack long to find release, her name a low cry on his lips as he poured himself endlessly into her silky depths.

Jack slowly opened his eyes, his lover a heavy weight on him as she lay boneless against his chest, still joined with him. She held him tightly, her head tucked next to his—cheek to cheek—his head resting back against her enveloping arms, protecting his neck from the hard edge of the tub, the water rolling and surging around them. Feeling totally relaxed and completely sated, it took Jack a moment to realize they were sinking deeper into the water, the foaming surface bubbling up to their chins.

He ran his hand gently up her back, cupping her head and murmuring in her ear. "We need to get out of here, Sam, or we’re gonna’ drown."

"Don’t wanna’ move," she complained, rotating her hips against him.

"None of that, babe," he scolded, grabbing her hips and halting her slow movements. Jack chuckled hoarsely, "I definitely guarantee we’re going to be seeing some shrinkage here."

Her soft laughter tinkled in his ear and he reluctantly let his arms fall away from her as she sat up, gently lifting herself away from him in a subtle caress, her long legs brushing slowly against him as she used his shoulders for support and stood. He groaned at the vision before him, the water running in provocative trails down her body, still flushed from the hot water and their passion.

She smirked knowingly at him and held out her hand. "Come on, Jack, let’s go inside." He let her pull him up, only wincing slightly when he put his weight on his bad knee. She grabbed a towel from the stack by the tub and handed him one, then wrapped herself in one, stepping out of the tub. He stepped gingerly out of the tub, wrapping the towel low around his hips.

"Sam?" She paused in the open doorway, looking back over her shoulder at him. God, she was so gorgeous! "I love you." A soft smile lit her face, her features seeming to glow at his words. "It makes the whole dying together thing easier."

"Just the dying together?" she asked. Her blue eyes were filled with curiousity and something more, he thought...uncertainty?

"No—the living together, too."

THE END


End file.
